


The Lost Lycan Boy

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anastasia AU, Cora is Derek's older sister, Derek is Anastasia, Gen, Kate and Allison are not related, Modern AU, On Hiatus, Scott is Vlad, Stiles is Dimitri, nothing happened between Derek and Kate, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*on hiatus*</p><p>Eight years after the Hale family was decimated in a horrible house fire, Miguel sets off to find his family after aging out of the foster care system. With the help of two con men, Stiles and Scott, he makes his way to New York to pretend to be the lost Derek Hale in hopes of finding his real family. Stiles however begins to believe that Miguel could really be Derek Hale and has to convince Laura Hale that this is her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Update: April 21, 5015  
> This work is on hiatus.
> 
> Hi! So this has been buzzing around in my head for a while and I finally got it down. I can almost guarantee that there will be more tags added as this gets updated. I hope you like it!
> 
> In this AU...  
> Derek Hale is Anastasia  
> Stiles is Dimitri  
> Scott is Vlad  
> Isaac is Puka  
> Laura is The Queen  
> Allison is Sophie  
> Kate is Rasputin  
> Chris is Bartok kinda
> 
> The politically correct term for werewolves in this universe is Lycan. The term werewolf can be seen as an insult but among friends it's acceptable to call another Lycan 'werewolf' or 'wolf'.
> 
> HUGE thanks to my beta and #1 cheerleader [Katie](http://mspennycrumb.tumblr.com/) for basically listening to me rant about this for like ever and reading like three variations of this chapter.

 

Talia Hale broke headlines when she was voted the first werewolf governor of California. She devoted her life to Lycan Equality. She worked hard against many stereotypes, she fought for years to get to where she was.

Laura, Talia’s eldest daughter, has never been one for the limelight. She stays at the house taking care of her younger brother while their mother is busy saving the world. Her second eldest daughter, Cora is following in her prestigious footsteps. Shadowing her at the office and learning all she can so she can live up to her mother and be just as successful as she is. The youngest of the Hale family is Derek.

Derek is ten, and he’s a wild one. He spars with Laura on the lawn almost daily. Laura has picked up where Talia has left off. Becoming Derek’s primary caregiver when he was five and she took office. Laura never minded, she loved Derek. Derek and Laura were thick as thieves. They shared a lot of time together. Laura was the one who fought to keep Derek out of the media. Someone so young shouldn’t have their face plastered all over the media.

Talia agreed but only after a lot of reasoning from Laura.

Talia’s position didn’t come without some threats to her life and family.

OoOoOoOo 2006 oOoOoOoO

 

The ball was beautiful. The venue was a beautiful hall with windows all around the entrance  and immaculate ceilings where balls hung that made you feel like you were sitting in a glass of champagne. Everyone was dressed in the nicest clothes. Celebrities walked the carpet outside and politicians chatted inside. Over the past four years the Control for Orphaned Lycan has been the pride and joy of Governor Talia Hale.

The littlest Hale, Derek half shifted, ran around on the dance floor spinning with some of the other children in attendance. Children of the other attendees were allowed to dance on the dance floor before the party began. One boy was extremely lively. Telling Derek about his mom and how cool she was with helping kids who need families too. Derek thought he smelled sweet. Like honey, cinnamon-sugar, and something tangy Derek couldn't place. He said his name was Chris. The room was filled with chatter and the tables slowly started to fill with people.

Laura Hale came in from the side door, avoiding the madhouse that was the main entrance. In her arms was a small package. Derek saw her and smiled a huge smile before running up to her.

“Laura!” He hugged his sister and she beamed at the small boy around her hips.

“Hello Derek,” Laura smiled.

“I can’t believe you’re back! It’s been so long!” Derek tightened his grip.

“Der, it was three days!” the small werewolf let go and looked up at his sister.

“But you were all the way in New York. I thought you forgot about me.”

“I could never forget you,” she hugged him tighter, ”I have a surprise for you.”

“OH! What is it? What is it?!” Derek seemed to only notice the box in his sister’s hand. Laura wrapped her arm around Derek’s shoulder and walked them over to the head table. They took a seat next to each other and Derek was shaking with excitement.

More people filled the room as Laura pulled out a small brass key on a leather cord. At the top it was the family seal, a triskelion. Intertwined with the spirals where the words ‘New York City'.

“Laura, this is so awesome!” he put it over his head and it landed just under over his belly button. “What’s it a key to?” He had the key in his hands and was turning it over, feeling the metal and leather.

“This,” Laura reached for the delicate chain around her neck, the bottom of the necklace dipped into her dress. The silver chain eased out of the green dress and into her hand. What she revealed was a brass lock. It was so small and delicate but ornate. Derek’s face lit up and he picked up his key and put it into the lock. It clicked open.

“Wow!” Derek pulled the key out and closed the lock again.

“Because you are the only man who has the key to my heart,” the siblings smiled. “I have another surprise for you.” She raised her eyebrows and reached back into the box. She lifted out a first edition of Derek’s favorite book. Little Red Riding Hood.

Derek squeals as he takes the book and Laura into a hug. He sits back into his chair and opens it. On the opening page Laura’s neat script ‘Someday we’ll be in New York City together. L.” Derek sat and read as the fundraiser started up. Some people talked and others sang, all the while Cora narrated the total of the nights fundraiser.

When it was Talia’s turn to talk Laura tapped his shoulder and Derek hid the book, which he was reading, under the table.

The governor stepped up to the podium, her impossibly sparkling red dress trailed behind he,r “Good evening. This time last year there was only half of this money donated. I’m so excited to see the Californian community gathering to give to such a vital cause. Each year over 2,000 Lycan Children are orphaned and left to the foster care system. Without this fundraiser, these children will not have resources to obtain the control of their biology they need in order to become rational and self controlled people in society.

“Lycan children learn control over the course of their adolescence. Familial stability and access to physical restraint is crucial in order for them to be able to control themselves. I hoped, four years ago when I created this fundraiser, that it would someday help those who were not able to help themselves. Lycan children often get moved around more than human children mostly because most foster care families are unequipped to handle the Shift.

“My goal is to make stable, Shift Friendly Homes for children to be able to learn how to control themselves while giving them the physical security of having a permanent place to stay that the current foster care system is unable to give them.” The crowd clapped politely. “I won’t drone on. But I want to offer my sincerest gratitude to everyone in attendance tonight. Thank you for coming and thank you for opening your heart to the Lycan children of Californ-” Talia was cut off as the windows from above the front entrance were blown in.

The crowd yelled and people scrambled. Wolfsbane filled the room and the werewolves in the room fell to the floor. Laura took Derek and put a napkin to his face to keep the toxin out.

“Sorry to crash your little party here Tal,” Kate stepped through the door closely followed by men covered in black with guns. Only the man to her right had his face exposed.

“Kate?” Talia has collapsed on the stage, “What are you doing?”

“Is it not obvious? I’m threatening your death.” Kate walked to the stage and the humans in attendance moved to the exit.

“Why? You are my best friend.” Talia coughed. Laura was passed out and Derek held the napkin to his face while trying to grab another napkin for Laura.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There is no place for animals in this world.” She raised a gun to Talia’s head. “I will give you a choice though.” She snatched the gun back and through it over her shoulder. “Resign your position as governor and walk away, or your entire family will die by the next full moon.”

The men in black move around the room finding Cora and putting a gun to her her unconscious body. Derek crawled under the table, hidden by the table cloth.

“I will not! I have a chance to do good in this world. Keep people like you from reverting us back to the dark ages.” Talia spat out, she coughs again as the wolfsbane fills her lung.

“Your choice. Watch your family die then.” Kate raises her gun and shoots Talia in the arm. Talia’s face shifts and a roar comes erupts from her stinging lungs. “You have about a day. Goodbye old friend.” the group Kate came in with starts to walk out of the room.

Derek crawled out of from under the table and ran to his mother.

“Mom!” Derek gasped through the napkin that was slowly turning toxic.

“Derek, get outside,” the governor gasped with short breaths.  Derek runs outside as the police arrive moments. Human guests, having evacuated, stand outside and watch as the police and LEMTs rush inside to help those Lycan still inside.

Derek sees the boy he was talking with earlier being whisked away by his father. The blue and red lights that cover the beautiful white building are the last thing he remembers before passing out from the small amount of wolfsbane that made it into his system.

OoOoOoOo

“We apologize for this interruption. Breaking News.” his eyes open and wonder the room around him, “We have some devastating news from the Capital.” The anchor women looked into the camera, “Governor Hale and her family have been pronounced dead after The Hunters, a Lycan terrorist group, burned the families home while they hosted a family reunion earlier today.

“Kate Argent, also known as Kate Melado, is said to be the leader of the group called. The group lined the house with mountain ash, trapping the family, including seven children, then proceeded to set the house on fire.” She looked at a different camera. “Kate Argent has been in police custody since the group attacked the Control Foundation’s charity ball last month. It’s said her brother Chris Argent was given directions from the leader from prison.

“This story is still developing. More at ten,” the women flashed her blue eyes and the screen flashed back to the original programming. He blinked at the screen.

The door opened  and a nurse came in. “Oh looks who’s awake!” She moved to look at the machines that he was connected to. He shifted and growled at the nurse. She jumped back. “Looks like you’re Lycan. Explains why you came out of a coma in a few hours. Let me go get a doctor.” She starts to the door.

“Where am I? Who are you? Who am I? What’s going on?!” He growled.

“Sweetheart, you’re at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. We found you unconscious at the train station a few hours ago,” she took a deep breath. “I’m Nurse Melissa and unfortunately we don’t know who you are. Yet. I need to go get the doctor. I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the room before he could get another word out.

The room smelled like antiseptic and medicine. He didn’t like it. He didn’t know how he got here or who  he was but he knew he didn’t want to be here anymore. He was watched the show playing on the tv when the doctor came in.

“Hello, my name is Dr. Deaton, I hear you’re having a little trouble remembering who you are?” He nods slowly. “Well, it appears you’re suffering from amnesia. We’ll have to call child services to help find your parents,” he turns to look at the nurse, “Will you call Claudia for me? Tell her we’ll be needing her assistance.” Dr. Deaton moved toward him and he flinched back. “It’s okay son. I’m just going to make sure you have healed all the way. You’re Lycan, so you should be okay, but I just want to make sure.”

He watches as Dr. Deaton feels his head and flashes a light in his eyes. “Unfortunaley since you are Lycan we can’t keep you here for very long.” Dr. Deaton picked up the chart at the foot of his bead, “This is a human hospital,” he put it back. “But I’m sure that we can get you out of here in no time. You’re very responsive. That’s good. I’d say you’ll make a full recovery.”He continued to poke and prod him, he squirmed a little under the gaze of the doctor, “Physically, at least. I am worried about your memory however.

“I’ve never met a Lycan who had amnesia. I wonder if it will last long.” Nurse Melissa walked in again with a phone in her hand. “She wants to talk to you,” they both stepped out into the hallway.

Deaton grabs the phone from Melissa, “Hello Claudia?”

“Alan.” She answered, “I heard you have a chase for me?”

“Yes, a young Lycan boy. About 10. He was admitted without our knowledge of his race. He seems to be suffering from amnesia. We were wondering if you could help us get in contact with his parents,” he spoke carefully.

“Even if I did help you, he would need to stay in a home until his parents claim him. It could be a day but it could also be weeks, months. Have you been watching the news Alan? After what Kate did, no one's accepting Lycans into their homes. They think they're too dangerous.”

Melissa must have heard what was going on in their conversation. “I’ll take him,” Deaton turned to her.

“Are you sure Melissa? Claudia says they can be dangerous.” Deaton still has the phone to his ear.

“Yeah, I have a room set up for my son. He can stay there until his parents come.”

“Melissa says she’ll take him until his parents come get him,” Deaton told Claudia.

“Well, then I’d have to schedule a home visit soon. He’s in police custody until he gets claimed. I’ll be over there in a few minutes,” she signed and hung up the phone.

Melissa was looking through the little window on the door. “He’s as old as Scott, I can’t leave him here.”

It was half an hour later when Claudia arrived. She had her briefcase and a manila folder filled with paperwork that needed signing.

She reached the receptionist, “I’m here for Dr. Deat-”

“Claudia, this way,” Deaton ushered her to the door that would lead to the room they moved the boy to.  

“Did you run his prints through the system?”

“Yes, no matches. Meaning he was homeschooled.”

“Yeah it’s state mandated for prints to be taken when a child enters first grade.” Claudia repeating what they both already knew. He was in a smaller room in the corner of the hospital. She walked in and the boy scrunched his nose at the new scent.

“Hey honey. My name is Claudia Stilinski, I’m going to help you hopefully find your parents. But I’m going to need your help okay?” Her voice was soft, used to talking to frightened children.  He nodded. “Awesome. You know I have a son about your age too. His name is  Chrysanthus. Do you know your name?” She spoke as she reached into the manila folder that was in her hand and grabbed a paper and clicked her pen waiting for his response.

He shook his head, “No.”

Claudia sighed. Melissa slipped into the room at that moment commenting on her just finishing her shift and she got here as fast as she could. Claudia walked over and shook her hand, “Claudia Stilinski, Social Worker. I’ll be taking care of John Doe’s case. You’re going to watch him until his parents find him?”

“Yes. I’m, Melissa McCall.  My son lives with his dad, but his room is still set up. He can use if for a few days.” Melissa moved to the chair that was next to the bed.

“He needs a name. I can file this under John Doe, but considering he’s an underage Lycan, he’ll get lost in the system. Lycan are always worse off when it comes to social work. There’s still prejudice.” The three adults stand in silence.

“What about Miguel?” He said. He pointed to the tv, a name reporting the news with the name Miguel Rodriguez was talking about the Hale Fire.

“Miguel what? You’ll need a last name.” Claudia looks around at Melissa and Dr. Deaton.

“Miguel…” He ummed to himself, “Fromm?” He raised his eyebrows and looked at Claudia.

“I’ll take it,” Claudia scribbles the name down on the paper. “Do you know how old you are? Or when your birthday is?” Miguel shook his head again. “Deaton said you were about ten, so well say that today is your birthday and you’re now ten. Happy birthday Miguel.” She jots down the date. “You’re Lycan. Do you know if you were born or bitten?”

Miguel was at a loss. “I don’t even know what a Lycan is,” he confessed.

"His eyes are blue. When he woke up he shifted," Melissa spoke up.

"Born," Claudia looked to Melissa. “Are you sure you want this kid? If he won’t remember hes a wolf he won’t remember any control he had before this. Born wolves also take longer to learn control.” She looked back to the boy.

“It’ll only be a few days. His memory could still come back.”

“Yes, Melissa. But what if it doesn't? Then you’ll have a little werewolf running around your house until he’s eighteen. Unless you plan to bounce him off.” Claudia turned to look at Melissa, Deaton standing awkwardly in the corner. “Lycan children are a handful. Governor Hale was trying to change that but Kate Argent ruined any chance for these kids." The social worker stood up and looked at Melissa with nothing but seriousness in her eyes, "I'm trying to do what is best for him. You can’t bounce this kid.”  

Melissa thought about what would happen if they couldn't find Miguel’s family. She’d be taking care of him for the next eight years. She thought about Scott and how this might affect him. He was all the way in San Francisco, he never came to visit. Rafa wouldn't even let her talk to him on his birthday.

“I’ll take care of him,” she promised.

“Okay. Alan does Mr. Fromm have any belongings he needs before he leaves today?” Claudia gave Melissa the stack of papers.

“Yes. He does. Would you like me to get them?” He waits for an answer by the door. Claudia is marking everywhere Melissa needs to sign.

“Hmm? Yes, thanks Alan,” Dr. Deaton leaves. “Since we’re doing this very fast and kind of secretive we’re going to have your pre-foster parent home visit right now when we drop him off. I’ll just fudge some dates and we should be good. I need you to sign these but don’t date them. I’ll do it later.“

She shoved a pen in Melissa's hand and Melissa signed everywhere she needed to.  Dr. Deaton returned a few moments later with a bag. He handed it to Miguel who was staring out the small window that overlooked onto the small town.

“Does any of that look familiar to you Miguel?” Melissa asked while still signing anywhere Claudia pointed.

Miguel walked back to the bed and sat cross legged as he opened the large plastic Ziploc back. In it was a leather necklace, with a brass key on the end. “New York City,” he read aloud while rubbing his fingers over the design etched into the handle. He shrugs and puts it over his head. Next is a book.

“Little Red Riding Hood,” Claudia said to herself.

Other than that it was just clothes. Miguel slipped into the bathroom and put on the clothes that were in the bag. Just pajama pants, a t-shirt that said “I’m kind of a bid deal,” and slippers.

He steps out of the small bathroom, “Ready to go?” Claudia asks him. He nods. “Cool let’s bounce.”

“Goodbye Mr. Fromm, I hope you find your family,” Deaton said as he walked off the to nurses station. Miguel walked between Melissa and Claudia to the elevator.

Melissa had her hand on Miguel’s back as the elevator moved down and he had to catch the feeling. Claudia was looking at the file, making sure that Melissa signed everything correctly. The three exited the elevator and passed the receptionist who didn’t even look up from the computer.

The three of them walked to the parking garage.

“Miguel, you need to come with me. Melissa, I’ll follow you to your home.” Claudia said as she reached a blue jeep. Miguel looked between the two women.

“Uh yeah, okay.” Melissa looks over to an old station wagon. Miguel lifts himself into the jeep and waits for further instructions. They follow Melissa out of the parking garage and onto a maze of streets. Miguel stares out of the window, trying to see if anything look familiar.

Nothing does.

When they reached Melissa’s house, a rather large house near the high school, Miguel plops out of the jeep and waits to be taken into the house.

“Follow me,” Melissa shifts her keys in her fingers looking for the one that will open the front door. The women and the boy follow as the door is opened into a living room scattered with a few boxes. “Sorry, I’m still packing some of my ex’s things up,” her keys get thrown into a dish on the table by the door. “So this is the living room,” her arms open, gesturing to the room. “The kitchen is that way, laundry room too. Your room is upstairs so,” she points to the stairs.

“May I see it?” Claudia asks as she writes into her manila folder.

“Of course, yeah, uh this way,” the nurse starts climbing the stairs. Miguel follows right behind with Claudia rounding out the end.  The house as lots of photos, some of Melissa with a man and a young boy. Miguel assumes it’s her ex husband and her son.

“This your son?” Claudia asks, pointing to a frame that is hanging on the wall.

“Yes, and my ex husband Rafael.”

“If you don’t my asking, why is your son living with your ex husband? These days children usually stay with their mother,” Claudia wrote something in the folder.

“Scott, my son, wanted to go live with his father. There wasn't much I could do to change his mind. He’s quite stubborn,” she smiles to herself before swinging the door open on the right wall. “This is where you’ll be staying.”

The room was a good size. It had a bed with a rocker ship bed spread, a bean bag chair shaped like a baseball glove. It even had an attached bathroom. Miguel clutched his plastic bag to his chest as he walked in to the room to look closer while Claudia continued to write in the folder.

“This looks great. We’ll get his picture out to the news and we’ll see how long it will take for him to be reunited. The county will cover any costs he used. If he’s here longer than a month the state will compensate you as a foster mother.” Claudia closed her folder and looked at room again. “Are you sure about this Melissa? We don’t know how long he’ll be here for.”

“Yes, I don’t want him in a place that’ll bounce him if we can’t find his parents,” the two women watch as Miguel walks around the room touching things, trying to mark his territory without him even knowing it.

“Okay Miguel, well. This is it. I just need a picture of you so that we can find your parents.” A camera is pulled out of her bag. Miguel moves closer to them and waits for the camera to turn on. “Smile,” Miguel doesn’t smile. Claudia sighs, “Okay, that is it for now. I’ll drop by soon to check up and update you if we find anything.”

Claudia started moving towards the door, “Thank you.” Miguel’s small voice came from behind her, she turned around and looked at the lost Lycan boy.

“You’re welcome Miguel,” Claudia continues to the hallway with Melissa right behind her. They get to the front door without speaking before Claudia turns around. “This doesn't look like it’s going to be a temporary thing. If his parents know he’s missing they would have called the police by now, we would have heard. An AMBER Alert would have been put out. You may be keeping this boy longer than you think.” Claudia moved to the front porch before the finished her sentence.

Miguel sits on his borrowed bed, listening to the two women downstairs talk about how no one is looking for him. He can’t help but cry a little

“I understand. I’ll make sure to help him in anyway I can.” The two women exchange phone numbers and shake hands.

Miguel was sitting on the bed when Melissa came back into his room. He was twisting the key in his hand searching his brain for some sort of memory. The only thing he remembers is waking up in the hospital.

“We can go shopping for clothes tomorrow. Is there anything you want for dinner?” her voice was quiet and cautious. Miguel shook his head. She left the doorway without another word and started messing around in the kitchen. He sat there a few minutes before going to the restroom and washing his face.

He looked through the drawers, they were all empty. Melissa’s ex husband must have taken all of her son’s clothes with him when he left.

“Scott, is your age,” Miguel startles and turns to see Melissa back in the doorway. “He just turned ten. Loves sports, wants to play lacrosse when he’s older,” she looks around the room and smiles to herself. “C’mon, dinners ready.”

The two walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where on the table are two place settings. The smell of chicken Alfredo filled the air and for the first time today Miguel realized that he was hungry.

They eat in silence. Melissa wants to ask about him but she stops herself every time reminder herself that Miguel probably doesn't remember his favorite band, or tv show.  The night is quiet as Miguel falls asleep and Melissa watches the news.

The women tapped her papers on the desk and looked to the camera, "Earlier today we broke the news that Governor Talia Hale and her family were killed in a house fire during a family reunion. As of right now Chris Argent and three other men connected with the arson has been arrested. Despite the security detail claiming eleven people were invited The Beacon County Sheriff's department only nine bodies have been found so far. Just a warning these scenes may be graphic to some viewers," the screen changed to the State House, blackened with soot and ash. There were shots of the living room, almost completely gone with some people shaped mounds on the ground. A blue tarp covering another. "We don't know where they could have gone. They might have escaped, or they could be burned beyond recognition." the name tag at the bottom said 'Deputy Stilinski'. The screen went back to the studio, "Those missing are Talia's children, Laura and Derek Hale." The camera switched to the male anchorman that Miguel had taken his name from 

“Thanks Gwen.Today a young man was found unconscious on the tracks of  Beacon Hills’ train station. He was admitted to the hospital where it was learned that the Lycan boy has no memory of anything before the accident.” The picture Claudia had taken popped on the screen next to the anchorwoman's head. “It is asked if you know the identity of the boy to contact social services so that the boy can be reunited with his family soon.”

Melissa turned off the tv and went upstairs. Miguel was asleep by then, curled up in the middle of Scott’s bed. She closed the door and turned the hall light off before getting into her own bed and falling asleep as well.

OoOoOoOo

Miguel’s parents couldn't be found. Claudia called three weeks after Miguel was found to tell Melissa that he was now a ward of the state and that she should be expecting a check in the mail soon.

Miguel was quiet. It worried Melissa a little bit. But now that he was officially a foster child he had to be enrolled in school. She enrolled him at Beacon Hills Elementary, but he still had trouble making friends.

He read a lot. Melissa noticed he read all of Scott’s books in about a week. She took him to the library and he freaked out and left with an arm full of books and a smile so big he told her his cheeks hurt. She bought him the Harry Potter series after a request was made when he had heard some kids talking about it in the playground.

His favorite book though, was the copy of Little Red Riding Hood he was found with. He was entranced with the inscription on the first page. ‘Someday we’ll be in New York City together. L.”

"Who do you think L is? Do you think it's my mom?" he would ask. 

Everything was fine until the full moon was a few days away.

“Miss. Melissa?” Miguel came into her room, she was reading in bed. “I feel weird.”

Melissa had almost forgotten about the Shift. Miguel crawled onto the bed and Melissa called up Claudia.

“Hey Melissa. Is everything okay?” Claudia answered.

“Hey Claud, um Miguel is just saying he’s feeling a little funny and it’s almost a full moon. I was wondering if there was anywhere we could go to help him through the Shift?” Melissa was stroking Miguel’s hair.

“Yeah, there is a PACC Center on Oak Street,” she spoke.

“A PACC Center?”

“A Control Center, Governor Hale’s act for Control for Orphaned Lycan  allowed up to build a state of the art Predatory American Control Center. We’re working on changing the name.”

“Yeah okay. How long does he need to be there?”

“Well considering the full moon is three days away, you can take him in a couple days. Funding was cut a little when the governor was assassinated so he can only stay  for three days. I suggest the day before, the day of, and the day after.”

“Okay thanks Claud,” Melissa looked down to Miguel who was sweating now.

“No problem. If he starts to get restless make him do something that calms him down.” Melissa hangs up.

“Okay Miguel, so Miss. Claudia says that in a few days we’re going to take you to a control center for a few days. But until then you want to read with me?” Melissa picks her book back up. Miguel nuzzles into her side and listens to her read The Curious Incident of The Dog in the Night-Time.

OoOoO

Melissa hated dropping him off at the control center. She felt wrong. He should be in his home. She didn’t have the equipment for it though.

The house was quiet. She didn’t realize how used to having Miguel there she had gotten.  She called Claudia.

“Hello?”

“Hey Claud, it’s Melissa.”

“What’s up? I’m just walking out to lunch.”

“What do I have to do to become a Shift Friendly Home?” Melissa twirled her own fork around some microwaved spaghetti in the nurse’s lounge.

“Uh, that’s a long process Mel.There’s applications and interviews. Are you sure you want to do this?” Claudia questioned.

“Claud, it’s been over six months. If his parents were going to step forward they would have. The Control Center isn’t helping him, they’re holding him. He needs to learn to control it. I think the best place for him to do that is here,” a piece of spaghetti fell onto her scrubs.

Claudia sighed, “I’ll stop by with the paperwork after work. I admire your commitment to this kid Mel.”  Melissa sighed. The two continued their conversation about their kids and work before Melissa had to get back to her patients.

OoOoO

“Miguel?” They were eating dinner, lasagna, Miguel’s favorite for his birthday. He looked up from his plate to his foster mother. “What do you think of bringing in another foster child? I mean you’ve been here for a year now, and you almost have your shift under control.”

“Sounds good,” he shoved more lasagna into his mouth.

“Okay, well, this child would be Lycan too. Her parents died in a car crash. Claudia is her case worker and since we have a Shift Friendly Home, she thinks she would fit here nicely.” Melissa played with the salad on her plate.

“Yeah, okay. Sound cool.”

The next day Claudia showed up to their door with a little nine year old beside her. She had blonde hair and a batman backpack.

“Melissa, Miguel. This is Erica,” she was shy didn't look up from staring at her Green Lantern action figure.

“Marvel’s better.” Miguel says.

“NUH UH!!” Erica retorts. Soon the children are talking about Superman v Batman while Melissa and Claudia talk over coffee.

OoOoO

Claudia was killed a few months after Erica came to them. She was killed at a bombing at the state capitol protesting the retraction of the Control for Orphaned Lycan  Act.

They went to the funeral but didn’t stay long.

OoOoO

Vernon Boyd joined their makeshift family when his mother was sent to prison for killing his sister. Boys swears she didn’t but that didn’t stop the jury from believing that she killed her during the full moon.

Boyd fit perfectly into their little pack. Melissa kept busy making sure they were all fed and on full moons Miguel would help Erica and Boyd find their control.

OoOoO

Miguel never met Scott, but when he ran away from his dad's house when Miguel was 14, Melissa almost lost it.   She locked herself in her room and didn’t come out. Miguel made dinner and left a plate for her by the door. Erica was in her room doing homework. Boyd was playing a video game from his bed in their room.  It was a quiet evening in Melissa's Home for Orphaned Werewolves, as the town grew to calling it. Even though only one of them was technically orphaned. Miguel understood why she was so mad.

She didn’t understand why he would leave. Miguel thought about how his parents could abandon him everyday.

 


	2. Have You Heard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All two of you. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Updates will usually be about a week and a half to two weeks apart. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to break it up into two so that I could update today. Umm. that's it for now. 
> 
> Thanks again to [Katie](http://mspennycrumb.tumblr.com) for cheering me on. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them ASAP. I changed the Audience Warning because of the little bit of sex. Hopefully I'll add more but for now that's it. 
> 
> OoOo Miguel/Derek oOoO  
> XxXx Stiles and Scott xXxX
> 
> Happy Monday!

OoOoOoOo 2014 oOoOoOoO

The year started off well enough. Miguel was getting ready to graduate from Beacon Hills High School. But with the new year came the realization that this year he was turning 18 and would soon be aging out of the foster care system. It hadn't really hit him until Erica brought it up one night at dinner.

“So, you’re aging out soon,” Erica slid her fork back into her mouth as the table quieted from the small conversation that he and Melissa were having about the day.  They both looked down the table to the blonde and then back at each other.

“Uhh, yeah I suppose so,” the dinner got very awkward very fast.

“That is not a discussion for the dinner table, Miguel and I will talk about that later and along.” Melissa put her foot down and the three Lycan continued eating their food in the new uncomfortable silence in the dining room.

Soon after dinner was done and Miguel and Boyd finished the dishes, they walked up to their shared room.

“Are you gonna leave?” Boyd wasn't known for talking, he talked to Erica a lot. Miguel found himself being the one he talked to least. He didn't mind, but it was odd for Boyd to initiate talking.

“After I turn 18?” He asked over his shoulder as he changed his shirt to a sleeping shirt. Boyd nodded. “I don’t know. It kind of depends on Melissa. You know she took me in until I was claimed. That never happened. She kept me around because she cared about me and she was getting a check. If I have to leave, it’s because she’s kicking me out. I won’t have my own income, she’d have to care for me out of her own pocket. I can’t ask her to do that.” Miguel sat on the bed he had been using for the past 8 years.

The room had changed a lot since Scott ran away. That was when Melissa finally started seeing it as Miguel’s room rather than Scott’s and Miguel was just borrowing it. Lacrosse posters hung on the walls and a few of the awards Miguel got were lined on some shelves he put up himself. Boyd’s half was simpler. Not much on the wall, his desk has his school work and a single frame with a picture of his sister and him before he came to Melissa.

“I don’t think she’ll kick you out,” Boyd said and that was the end of that. The room fell dark and the two boys fell asleep. Miguel dreamed of nothing, as he always did. He hasn’t had a dream since he was found. Dr. Deaton still didn’t understand it.

The morning came with the alarm clock blaring the annoying sound of beep-buzzes. Miguel got Erica and Boyd up and ready for school. Their lunches were on the counter waiting for them. Melissa must have had an early shift. They took the three sacks and walked to the bus stop at the corner. Erica riding on Boyd’s back and Miguel holding Erica’s knapsack and lunch bag.

The day rolled on normally. Miguel sat in class, huffed when his teachers bypassed him for answers to their questions only to call the kids who obviously were not paying attention. Lunch was uneventful, his friends from the lacrosse team sat with him while Boyd and Erica were off doing who knows what. Practice was cancelled so the foster siblings boarded the school to return home and soon enough Dinner was being made and Melissa stumbled into the house.

“Oh my god, that smells good,” Melissa dropped her bag by the door and threw the keys in the dish. “What is it?” She walked into the kitchen where the two younger Lycan were copying answers from each other and Miguel standing at the stove with a copy of The Canterbury Tales.

“Umm, just some soup from things I found in the fridge,” the nurse walked over and kissed the kids at the table, Boyd wiped it off with a smile. She hugged Miguel with a kiss on the cheek.

“Man who ever taught you how to cook sure did a good job,” she winked as Miguel went back to stirring what was on the stove. “I’m going to go change. I’ll be down in a bit,” Melissa disappeared upstairs and the three sat in comfortable silence until Melissa returned.

Dinner was the usual. Boyd was quiet, Erica talked a lot, Miguel and Melissa listened then gave their short versions of how their day went.

Normal. Something that took a long time to acquire in the house filled with Lycan children. Miguel had grown to love his family. He had known nothing else but Melissa and this house. Sometimes he liked to pretend this was his house, that Melissa was his mom. But he knew better, he was always careful to call her Melissa and had only let ‘mom’ slip through his lips once when he was 14.  

Dinner was finished and it was Boyd’s turn to do the dishes. The table was cleared and Erica and Miguel went back up to their rooms.

“Miguel?” Melissa knocked softly on the door. He was sitting at his desk, his and Boyd’s shared laptop open, his fingers flying over the keyboard. He turned to look at his foster mother enter the room. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah, of, of course,” he moved to turn the chair to look at her as she moved to sit on the bed that he’s been sleeping in since he was ten.

“Erica brought up the fact that in a few months you’ll be aging out of the system,”she twisted her hands together on her lap. Miguel nodded. “I just want to talk about what you see happening after you turn 18.”

Panic filled Miguel. This was it, she had decided to kick him out the day he turned 18 just like all the horror stories he’s heard. He took a deep breathe in, “Are you kicking me out?” his voice was small.

“No! Miguel, honey,” she looked up at him with a new look on her face, “I would never do that! You’re like a son to me. I tried adopting you but I don’t make enough to financially support you by myself.”

“So then what? I don’t think you want me here forever.” Miguel looked at her again, tears in his eyes he didn’t know he would shed.

“What I want, I want you to graduate. You can get a job with John at the Station and work until you have enough money to go to college. You can stay here as long as you want. You can leave as soon as you turn 18 if you want too. It’s your choice. I just want you to know that you have options.” The talk was a little like when Melissa told him that he was probably never going to find his parents. Thought out and practiced.

Miguel was silent. He knew he wanted to finish high school. He couldn’t get any sort of job without at least a high school diploma. But he didn’t know what to do after that.

“I’ll stay until graduation. I’ll think about the job with John.” These were his only options for right now. He’ll take them.

OoOoOoOoO

Miguel's birthday was on a Friday.  He didn’t expect much, there was a game that day and he didn’t want to distract himself from it. That didn’t stop Erica running into their room at ass -o-clock in the morning and splashing ice cold water on his head.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIGUEL!!!” she screamed as Boyd opened his eyes slowly to the yelling of his foster sister.

“Mother fucker Erica!!” Miguel jumped up and as soon as he did Erica was out of the door and running down the stairs.

“Mom! Miguel is going to kill me!” she ran with Miguel right on her heels.

“Melissa rushed into the hallway to see the two Lycan run past her door, “Come one guys! Not in the house! Take it outside!” So they did.

Erica ran down the street in her pajamas while Miguel ran behind her in his boxers. He could easily catch her, but it has been a while since they spared each other. They were in the backyard and soon they were wrestling in the mud. Erica kicking and screaming as mud dirtied her blonde hair. Boyd came out a while later to watch but was pulled in by Erica.

Melissa stood on the back porch with a cup of coffee watching her makeshift family roll around in the mud. “Okay children,enough with the puppy piles! School starts soon and you already missed the bus. Hurry up!”

The three fell on their backs laughing and catching their breath.

“I call the shower first!” Erica yelled and was running to the door before the boys could catch her.

“Shit.”

“Fuck,” the boys cursed as the got up and raced to the bathroom.

OoOoO

School was… bazaar. Miguel felt like something was tickling the back of his neck all day. He pushed it aside as nerves for the game this afternoon but that wasn’t it.

Anyway, Lydia made him cookies, and Jackson clapped him on the shoulder. Is favorite teacher gave him a free hundred on his quiz and Coach Finstock even gave him a birthday shout out while pumping up the team before the game.

The game was good. Lydia and Erica sat in the stands and cheered on their boys. They won of course. Beacon Hills was a force to be reckoned with. After the game the locker room filled with clatter and metal doors being opened and closed.

“So, what are you doing tonight?” Jackson asked from his locker.

“I don’t know. I was just planning on going home and hanging with Melissa,” Miguel stripped his jersey off and shoved it into his gym bag on the floor.

“Oh please. We’re all finally 18, let’s go clubbing. We can finally do it legally now.” Jackson and Lydia turned 18 not to long ago too. They’ve been trying to convince Miguel to go with them to Jungle.

“I’m down,” Boyd said, “Erica would probably go too.”

“You can’t go, you’re both 16,” Miguel said. He was just looking out for his little sister. Foster sister.

“Like that stopped you,” Jackson laughed. “Come on. Lydia has been nagging me to go clubbing with her. We could even go to Jungle if you want.” It had been a while since they had gone out. and damn it, he deserves to have a good lay on his birthday.

“Fine,” Miguel moved to the shower with Jackson and Boyd behind him. “But you can’t come. You’re too young,”  he pointed to Boyd. The water sprayed on them as they showered Jackson talking about some new adventurous position he and Lydia had tried the other day.

The three walked out of the locker room to find Erica, Lydia, and Melissa waiting for them. Lydia ran to Jackson and gave him a congratulatory kiss while Melissa and Erica gave them hugs.

“We’re going to Jungle tonight.” Miguel told Erica, her face lit up but her spoke quickly, “just us three,” he felt bad as he pointed to his friends. Erica loved to party, but since she was younger than the rest of them they never seemed to be able to go together.

“Oh, okay.Well I have a book report due monday on a book i haven’t touched on Monday anyway. So, I guess I’ll see you at home then?”  Miguel nodded and Melissa agreed to let them go and escorted Boyd and Erica to the car while Miguel squeezed into the back of Jackson’s ridiculously small Porche.

“Can I borrow some clothes Jack?” they were driving down the streets that surrounded the school.

“Yeah, I guessed you wouldn’t want to go clubbing in your sweats,” the pulled into Jackson’s house not to long later and the three of them fell out of the car and into the sleek house that Jackson’s parents owned. The three walked up the stairs, Lydia talking to Jackson about how he needs to work on his rebounds.

Jackson’s room was big, Miguel moved to the closet and found a nice shirt and pair of pants and put them on while Jackson and Lydia collapsed on the bed to make out.

“Damn guys, I’m right here!” Miguel threw his own clothes at them to get them to stop but they both just flipped him off and continued to make out on the bed.

A few minutes later the separated enough for Miguel to pull Lydia up and drag her down the stairs to the car. Jackson followed soon and then they were off to the club.

The clubs was busy. It was friday night, of course it was. Miguel moved on the dance floor behind some guy who was rubbing up on him.The man kept buying him drinks, he didn’t complain. He had always looked older, he could probably pass for 22 if he let his beard grow out. Jackson and Lydia were cuddled up at a table.

“Wanna get out of here?” the guy in front of him says, turning towards him and snuggles up to his neck. Miguel smiles and grabs his hand and starts to drag him to the bathroom. “You’re kidding right?”

He was obviously older than Miguel, the light specks of grey in his hair were enough for him to know.  Miguel raised his eyebrows, “It’s either here, at my house filled with my little siblings, or yours with your wife and kids in the next room over.” Miguel didn’t miss the tan line on the stranger's ring finger or the distinct smell of women's perfume and baby food on the man's shirt.

That seemed to shut the man up and soon Miguel had him pressed up against the inside of a bathroom stall door. He flashed his blue eyes and the man moaned as he went to suck on his neck. The man was fiddling with his belt as Miguel brushed his hair back. The man got Miguel’s pants down but Miguel was still working his neck.

“Hurry up kid,” the man said.

“I have a name you know. Speaking of which,” Miguel teased.

“Adrian,” he moaned out as Miguel started working the older man’s belt open.

“Miguel.”

Over the next few moments Miguel worked the man open and soon turned him around and fucked him while some dude peed into the trough that is used instead of urinals. Adrian made noises that only made Miguel thrust harder into him. He braced both of them on the wall of the tiny cubicle.

Miguel felt Adrian come before himself and soon he was coming too. He pulled out and wiped his dick off with a piece of toilet paper.

“Thanks,” Adrian says as Miguel pulls his pants back up.

“Pleasure was all mine,” he left the bathroom and went to find his friends. He checked his phone when he saw they weren’t at the booth.

saw you leave with that guy. going home with lyd. be safe. Jackson text him.

He looked around and saw Adrian sneak out of the front door. He went back onto the dance floor to find his next lay.

OoOoOoOoO

Miguel was in his room, his tie being arranged by Melissa. His cap and gown lay on the bed.

“This day came too fast,” she says as she pressed the finished tie down onto his shirt. The air smelled of sadness.

“Yeah,” his face was shaved but there was already some stubble popping out. Melissa hugged Miguel and he could smell how torn up she was about this. He remembers Scott would have been graduating too.

“I want to find my family,” he says. Melissa pulls away and looks at him like she has for the past 8 years when he brought up his family.

“Honey, you don’t have any family,” she says with the same tone she’s said it for the past 8 years.

“Yes I do. They’re out there. Somewhere,” he pulls out his necklace, “They’re in New York. I can find this L person.” He played with the pendent in his hands thinking about the inscription on the book that was sitting on the shelf. He hadn’t read it in years but he never had the gut to give it away.

“You don’t know that that person is even related to you. That book could mean nothing, as well as that necklace. You have a life and a family here. You don’t need to go looking for one. John has a job for you, and you have a home here for as long as you need one.” She was almost pleading for him not to go.

On some level he understood. Since Scott ran away Erica, Boyd, and himself have been like her children. But he needed to at least try to find his. He wanted to know why they abandoned him  years ago.

“I know Melissa. But I have to do this,” he took her hands, “I have to at least try. I can’t be Miguel the orphan forever. If I don’t find anything, I will come back and live this life, but I feel like there is something for me out there.”

Melissa sighed, she knew she didn’t have a chance to argue with this boy.

“Fine,” Miguel smiled and hugged his foster mother.

The graduation ceremony was long and boring. Lydia spoke at the Valedictorian, everyone politely clapped as slowly one by one, kids wearing maroon gowns walked across the stage to get their diplomas.

Lydia glided across the stage in her heels and waved at everyone like the great politician everyone knew she was going to be.Jackson all but did a backflip off the stage when he got his diploma. Greenberg tripped. Everything was light and happy.

“Miguel Fromm,” the speaker said.

“From where?!” His lacrosse buddies yelled both from the graduating class and from the stands. He smiled and waved to Melissa who was sitting with Erica and Boyd who were holding up a sign that said “Miguel Fromm Where?” His diploma was given to him and he shook all the hands then proceeded to his seat.

After the ceremony, Jackson, Lydia and Miguel found Melissa who was standing with both Lydia and Jackson’s parents as well.

The three stood still as pictures were taken of them three, then them with their parents. Boyd and Erica got a picture with the group then just with Miguel.

It was a good day filled with happiness and joy. But in the pit of Miguel’s stomach he felt sadness, like someone very important was missing. He could think of a name but he though of L.

OoOoOoOoO

Over the next week, he packed. He didn’t realize how much stuff he had. When he moved in almost everything was Scott’s but now, he found himself packing up more of his things into boxes.A duffle bag was filled with clothes. He had saved enough money for a plane ticket to New York and even had a job lined up for him when he got there.

Erica and Boyd spent a lot of time in the room. Watching as he packed and moved his things to the back of the closet. Melissa had mentioned maybe bringing in a new foster kid.

“I hate this,” Erica says, “It feels like you’re never going to come back.” She was sitting on his bed with her knees under her chin. “How could you just leave us?”

“I’ll be back. Melissa said,” he signed, “Melissa said that there is a very low chance of me finding my family. Plus, even if I do have family in New York, the city is way too big to find them in a few months. I should be back soon.” he packed another shirt into his bag.

“What if you find a pack out there that you like, or a guy. You could stay there just as easily as come back here,” her eyes fell back to her toes.

“And ditch the closest thing to family? My brother and sister? Never.” Erica smiled at that, Boyd too.

The last thing Miguel packed was the book.

The rest of the evening was quiet. They moved the beds together and they all slept together. Melissa came to check up on them but they were all piled onto the beds getting one last puppy pile in before his departure in the morning.

XxXxXxXxX

“STILES!” Scott yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “Stiles! Stiles did you hear?” Stiles looked up from the bed he had claimed as his own.

“Considering you just woke me up right now, rude by the way, I’m going to have to say no. I haven’t heard.” Stiles rolled over and sat up. Scott was bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited puppy.

“Come on I have to show you,” Scott tries to grab his friend’s arm.

“Dude, what the hell? I just woke up. Give me like two hours and a cup of coffee.”

“No, we need to move fast,” Scott says trying to pull Stiles up out of bed.

“What? Why? Scotty what are you talking about?” Stiles was too groggy to keep up with this energetic Lycan in front of him.

“Laura Hale tripled the reward for Derek.”

“Scott why didn’t you start with that?!” That seemed to do the trick, Stiles was awake and throwing on clothes, “We have work to do!” The two boys ran out of the house, Stiles trying to tame his cowlick with saliva and sheer force of will. “Make another craigslist add. Same time same place. Call Tyler and ask if we can use the theater again. If he says no just remind him we know about what went down with him and Jim and we should be good. I’ll go to Kinkos and print out new flyers to paste around the boardwalk.”

Scott was walking next to Stiles remembering everything he was saying.

“Man, can you imagine? If we manage to trick Laura we’ll be rich! No more living in a burnt up house, we could get an apartment! We just need to get to New York with someone that is believable enough to be Derek Hale. I have a feeling today is going to be the day Scotty my boy!” Stiles claps Scott on the shoulders as the two pick up their bags on the way out of the house.

“Yeah man, we can finally move past this dump and go somewhere with our lives,” Scott closed the door behind them and walked beside his best friend.

XxXxX

“Wow, great turnout,” Stiles looked out from the stage to see about 40 guys sitting in the audience. “Would you like to do the honors Scott?” his arm gestured for him to take the stage.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Scott pretend bows and walks onto the stage. “Hello, and welcome! My name is Scott and this is my brother Stiles,” he points to Stiles who is standing beside him. “Today you are auditioning for a secret project that we are working on. We’ll let you know what it is if we select you.” Their con was rehearsed and has been since Laura put up a reward for Derek two years ago.

“We’re going to start with something easy. You’ll come up on stage, introduce yourself, and flash your eyes. If you’re not a born Lycan leave now. Don’t waste our time or yours. We’re looking for someone with a very distinct look. If you have headshots and resumes you can give them to Scott here.” Stiles steps up next to Scott and announces. They needed to get through this fast so they could move on to San Francisco if they didn’t find anyone.

Stiles and Scott moves off stage. The men swarm Scott, handing in their resumes and headshots.  A few men walk out with their hands shoved in their pockets. Stiles sits at the table in the third or fourth row of the theater and waits for Scott.

“Whose first?” Stiles asks as Scott plops down next to him.

A man runs up on stage and stands up behind the mic that is on the stand there.

“Hello, my name is Darren Michaels,” Scott files through the stack of headshots and resumes for the man’s. He finds it soon enough.

“You’re 28?” Scott announces.

“Yes.”

“Next,” Stiles tells Scott. He’s leaning back into the seat barely able to see over the table.

“Come on give him a chance. He has the look we want,” Scott turns to Stiles covering the mic that sits on the table.

“Should I flash my eyes?” Darren asks.

“One moment,” Scott says. “Stiles we need to stop being so picky. Soon Laura will give up on her search and we need to be in New York before that happens.”

“He doesn't look like Derek. His hair is dyed, his eyes are brown, Derek’s are green. We need to be picky because Laura will be picky. His torso is too long and he’s ten years older than we need. No.” Stiles says without look at the stage, only at Scott.

Scott sighs because he knows Stiles is right. He usually is. “Thank you Darren, you can go.” The man’s face fell. This was always the worst part for Scott. Seeing all these guys dreams being crushed without any real reason. “Next!” Another man runs up.

OoOoO

The bus ride to Los Angeles was short. Four hours was a small price to pay but there was a man somewhere that smelled like he hadn’t showered in weeks. The baby behind him kept crapping itself. He just pulled out the book and read it.

The book had a lot of memories. Melissa used to read it to him when he was sad about his family. It was the first thing he read after he was found. It’s one of the things he was found with. He still has the clothes he had when he found him. The only things from his life before he was found.

He stepped off of the bus grateful for the fresh air that filled this dulled nose. He had been to LA before. Debate tournaments, Lacrosse playoffs, and that one time Melissa won a trip to Disneyland. But this was different, he was alone. He pulled his duffle bag out of the bottom of the carriage.

He was going to catch the next flight out so he decided he was just going to hang around the city today and sleep at the airport tonight. He was walking down the street, texting Erica and Boyd that he made it to LA fine. He stopped at some hipster coffee place. The place made him roll his eyes but he ordered coffee and sat in the window anyway.

He checked his phone but there was nothing so he just looked out the window and watch life go by. His coffee cooled and he chugged it before chucking the cup into the trash before leaving the coffee house. He walks down the street and then he decides to go to the Hollywood Walk of Fame.

The walking down the street when out of the corner of his eye he sees a dog run out into the middle of the street with a car quickly approaching. Before he can think he’s running out into the street to save the dog. He scoops up the shaggy haired dog and carries it to the sidewalk.

“Whoa, you okay there dog?” Miguel strokes the dog’s ear as it pants and looks at the street confused about what just happened. Then he licks Miguel’s face. “Okay, well. Bye.” Miguel gets up to walk away.

He makes his way halfway down the street when he hears the dog bark. He turns around, “Go home dog,” he shoos the dog away with his hand but it still just looks at him, head cocked to the side and eyes big.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the dog persists. The dog is kind of cute. It has brown curly hair and is big enough to maybe be a Labradoodle. Miguel frowns, “no way,” the dog wines. he crosses his arms, and the dog just lowers its head more. “Ugh fine! Just stop with the eyes!”

The dog immediately perks up and starts to follow him. They walk up and down the street seeing the tourists taking pictures with their favorite celebrities’ star.

“Well, if you’re going to follow me around you need a name.” They find a park and Miguel sits on a bench while the dog jumps up and rests his head on his lap. A quick glance under the dog’s leg shows that it’s a boys, “How about Isaac? I mean that’s a cool name,” the  dog licks his leg and Miguel takes that as a yes.

“Nice, well you must be hungry. Let’s go get some grub, then we’ll have to find you a collar and a crate if you want to come with me to New York,” Miguel couldn’t believe he was talking to a dog. But it was the only friend he had so he’ll take it. Isaac looked up and seemed to have nodded.

They find a pet store off of the main street thanks to a local guy. Miguel buys a blue collar and leash along with a crate. The two make their way to an outdoor cafe on the beach. Isaac eats a bowl of french fries and Miguel has a burger. They pay and go for a stroll down the beach.

Overall it’s a nice afternoon.

Around 5 Miguel decides he should head to the airport. He had enough money for his ticket but he had to make sure he had enough for Isaac now. He would most definitely not have enough for a room for the night.

The airport was rather empty. There were couples kissing on the drop off area as the attendant urged them that they couldn’t park here, an elderly couple moved to greet their grandchildren with worn out parents right behind them. Miguel got to the counter.

“Hi,”he says, he probably looks rather bad.

“Hello sir,” the girl behind the counter says. Her name tag says Heather.

“I need to know how much it is going to be for this guy to fly and also buy a ticket to New York,” Miguel lifts the leash and Heather looks down.

“He’s cute, what’s his name?” she started tapping at the keyboard.

“Isaac, I have a crate for him if he needs to go in it.”

“Is he a therapy dog?”she asks.

“Uh, no.” She continued to type.

“Well the next flight we have that will cater to your dog leaves in about two hours. For that he’ll have to go in the crate and into the pressurized cargo hold. He’ll be perfectly fine down there. Your ticket it’s going to be a total of $689. He has a fee of $100 for being live cargo, so for your flight today it’ll be $789.”

It was more than he expected but he had just over $800 with him. He could do this. He reaches for his wallet in his back pocket. It is isn’t there so he assumes he accidently put it in the other one. It isn’t there either.

“One moment, sorry, I think I shoved my wallet in my bag.” Miguel starts pulling open his duffel bag. Nothing.

His wallet was missing. Great. Isaac must sense something is wrong because he licks Miguel’s cheek.

“I’m sorry but it looks like I lost my wallet, 800 bucks down the drain. Anyway, thank you for your time. Have a nice evening.” He picked up the leash, his bag, and the crate and started walking out of the airport. He had no money and no way to get to New York. He had to face defeat and call Melissa and tell her he’d be home sooner than he though.

“Wait!” the girl cried out. Miguel turned around, “If you need to get to New York I heard that this guy names Stiles might be able to help. He’s down at the old Hale house if you have your heart set on New York.” She smiled and it seemed genuine.

“Thank you,” there was hope yet. “How do I get to the Hale House?”

XxXxX

The rest of the audition was, bad to say the least. One after one they were asked to leave.Some coming so close to what they were looking for but fell short of one thing or another. for most it was hair color. The Hale’s were known to have pitch black hair, almost everyone who came to todays audition was either blond or brunette.

The audience became more and more empty of bodies as some men just left after seeing how picky Scott and Stiles were being. By 5 o’clock the room was empty and no one had caught their eye.

“We could call the David guy back in,” Scott said as they locked up the theater for Tyler.

“No Scott. We just need to keep looking. Put an ad for the day after tomorrow on San Francisco. We’ll find him. We just aren’t looking in the right place.” Stiles dug into his bag that hung on his side. “Plus as soon as Laura sees this,” he pulls out a small silver chain with a brass lock on the bottom and showed it to Scott, “she’ll have no choice but to believe whatever guy we get is her brother.”

“Yeah, hopefully. Or she might have us arrested for… for something.”

“For what? Lying?” They walk down the street that will take them to the old Hale House. Tomorrow they will have to start making their way to San Francisco where they will start a new search for someone to play Derek Hale in the con of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so!! 
> 
> PS. That was Adrian Harris. Oops.
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com)!!


	3. The Greatest Con in History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredible sorry with how long this chapter took. I have no excuses. None that would satisfy you guys. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Sorry. Just other things are getting in the way.

Miguel follows the directions Heather gave him, she even wrote them down along with her phone number. He felt bad for giving her a little hope by promising to call, he meant to add if he gets lost but that part didn’t seem to come out before Isaac was pulling him to the automatic doors of the airport.

He knew who the Hale’s were. His birthday was around the time when vigils were held for the Hale Family. He sat in school and his teachers would show them videos of Miguel Rodriguez reporting the news as it happened. He remembered picking his name when he watched those clips.

It was dark out by the time he reached the top of a huge hill where the Hale House sat. Calling it a house was being modest. The former governor was a child of wealth, the family’s mansion was passed down from her parents. It was huge. Miguel remembers the Wiki page said it had 15 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms, two kitchens, an entertaining hall, and a theater was added not to long before the attack on the governor was made.

The house was big. Easily recognizable from the many pictures he has seen over the years. The entire west wing was charred. The front of the house darkened with soot playing facade to the what is directly behind it. Where the entertaining hall would have been was missing, the house begun with a small living room. Black wood stuck out of the foundation while next to it a sofa and piano lay burned and almost unrecognizable.

Laura Hale, the heir to the Hale estate hasn’t done anything with the land. She pays taxes on it but it has sat the same for years untouched by anyone. Except maybe this Stiles character.

“I guess we can’t just ring the doorbell.” Isaac barks. Miguel walked along the fence that surrounded the house. Isaac followed him. He got the feeling that he should not be here and almost turned around to call Melissa to come get him. Isaac started barking from inside the fence.

“Isaac! Get back here. We’re going home. We shouldn’t be here,” Miguel looked at the hole that was made in the fence. He could fit through it, if he tried.  Isaac started prancing through the tall wild grass toward the house. Miguel groaned and started walking to the hole in the fence to retrieve his dog.

Isaac jumped onto the living room floor sniffing around. Something moved out of the corner of his eye, a child maybe. He convinced himself it was his imagination and the fact that people died here. Miguel caught up to him and soon Isaac was jumping on him getting soot all over his clothes.

“This place is creepy huh?” Miguel squatted and scratched Isaac behind the ears. He stood up and something caught his eye. A vase sat on a table. It was a plain vase; blue glass. The flowers that once held life deteriorated into nothing but sticks of ashes and soot. He touched it without thinking, almost as if it was habit.

“This place,” Isaac was running underneath tables and jumping around from the ground outside to the floor of the house. “It’s like I’ve been here before. Like a dream.” He knew Isaac couldn’t talk back to him. He walked to where the entertaining hall would have been; grass grew up from in between the tiles.

That part of the house was gone. It was the part Kate Argent had targeted. But almost by magic the room reformed around him. The piano pulled itself up and a tune started playing. Nothing special, atmosphere music. The windows glistened with the lights of the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

A child ran by, Miguel laughed. One by one, people started appearing. A man in a tux, a women in a formal gown. A girl with the biggest brown eyes he’d ever seen walk up to him and pats his back and leads him to the dance floor. His clothes transform into formal wear.

A tux with a cumberbund and bow tie. He thought it looked rather childish but he danced with the girl. He was having fun when the room stilled. He looked around to where everyone else was looking and saw her.

A women, a Lycan women, walked in wearing the most magnificent red dress. He was staring at her. Everyone clapped as her mouth moved with speech he couldn’t hear. The girl he was dancing with moved to hug her.

Isaac sat at the door watching Miguel move around a room that didn’t exist. His head cocked to the side curious as to what was going on in the man’s head. He barks.

XxXxX

Stiles and Scott were in the east wing. The least damaged part of the house. Also the warmest. A fire was going and Scott shoved chinese take out into his face while Stiles tapped away on his laptop arranging auditions for their time in San Francisco.

Stiles hears a bark.

“Did you hear that?” Stiles looks up from his screen and looks at the door.

“Huh? Hear what?” Scott looks up from his container.

“Geez, what’s the use of having a werewolf around if he sucks at his job?” Stiles grumbles to himself.

“Hey!” Scott snaps back.

“Oh you heard that but not the dog barking? Come one,” Stiles grabs his bat as he stands up to go investigate the sound.

OoOoO

The woman sees him. Miguel looks around to make sure she is looking at him. She starts walking to him and soon she is grabbing his hand. Miguel moves to lead and the two share a moment of dancing before the backs away and turns to exit.

“Hey! What are you doing in here?” a voice comes from behind him and shatters his train of thought.  He looks back to see a kid with a bat and another snarling at him with yellow eyes from the second floor where the wall was missing.

Whatever he had been imagining a moment before slipped from his mind. He tried to run but the wolf jumped down and tackled him roaring in his face. Miguel shifted and roared back as he was taken down to the floor. He clawed at the kid on his chest as his eyes glowed bright blue.

“Stop stop stop!” The kid with the bat came from the other room. “How did you get in here?” his voice trails off. Isaac comes up next to him and starts barking at the one with the bat. “Are you a born Lycan?” He asks quickly without waiting for an answer.

“Yes, and your friend here isn’t so  I suggest that if he wants to not die he get the hell off of me.” Miguel growls out.

“Scott get off him. You, don’t run away, okay?” Miguel pulls his fangs back and his eyes fall back to green. Scott climbs off him and Miguel stands up. The one with the bat starts circling him. “How did you get in here?” he asks.

“The hole in the fence. I need to get to New York,” the human stared walking around him with a hand on his chin. “My wallet was stolen and if you’re Stiles, Heather said you could help me. Why are you circling me?” Miguel tried to follow him.

“Oh it’s nothing. I do that with everyone. Sorry, I’m Stiles.” He put his hand out with a big smile on his face. Miguel looked at it.

“Miguel,” he replied, accepting the hand.

“Nice to meet you Miguel, that there is my brother and best friend Scott,” his arm extends to where the Lycan is standing. He gives a noncommittal nod before looking down at Isaac.

“Who’s this cutie?” he squats and Isaac all but leaps into Scott’s arms.

“That’s my dog, Isaac. Can you help me or not?”  Isaac jumped on Scott making him fall on the floor laughing.

“Why do you want to go to New York?” Stiles eyed him.

“Well, this may sound stupid but I think my family is there.”

“Why would that sound stupid?” Scott spoke from his spot on the floor combing his fingers through Isaacs fur.

“Well, I don’t know who they are. I’m an orphan. Or rather, I was found unconscious on some train tracks eight years ago and put into the foster care system after my parents didn’t find me. All I really have of my past is this,” he reached into his shirt and found the necklace “and a book that says ‘We’ll be together in New York” so I’m was going to go and see if I could find them.” Miguel tucked the leather strip back into his shirt.

“Well, we were going to go to New York. In fact, I think we have 3 tickets to New York.” Stiles looked Miguel up and down again. “But the third one is for Derek.”

“Who’s Derek?” Miguel crossed his arms and looked at Stiles with annoyance. Why would Heather tell me this dude could help me if the ticket is already taken?

“Derek, Derek Hale? The lost Hale? He disappeared after his sister and he escaped the house fire. No one knows what happened to him. Stiles and I are going to find him and reunite him with his sister in New York.”

“Well where is he?”Miguel asked, looking around and seeing only them three.

“We haven’t actually found him yet,” Stiles twists his hands together.

“But you look an awful like him,” Scott pulls out a picture. “You could be his twin.”

“Talia’s cheeks,”Stiles starts.

“The piercing green eyes,” Scott stood up to stand next to Stiles.

“Cora’s nose.”

“The overgrown eyebrows,” Scott pointed to his own eyebrows while Miguel raised his.

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with my eyebrows,” Miguel snapped.

“Never said there was. They just share a remarkable resemblance to, well Derek.”  Miguel looked between the two, they were looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

“You two, are nuts.” Miguel turned to walk out of the hall but Stiles moved to stand in front of him.

“Are we though?” Stiles cocked his eyebrows and gave him a conniving smile. Scott was back to playing with Isaac.

“Yeah. You think I’m Derek Hale, I’m not.” Miguel stepped around him and called for Isaac to come.

“Think about it Mike,”

“Miguel,”

“Right sorry, Miguel. Think about it. Derek disappeared eight years ago. No one knows what happened to him,” Stiles continues.

“You don’t know what happened to you,” Scott is standing by Stiles now, Isaac off chasing something Scott threw.

“Your only family is in New York,”Stiles now had his arm wrapped around Miguel’s back.

“And his family is in New York,” Scott wrapped his arm around Miguel’s back too.

“Come on. I have seen thousands of guys and you’re the closest person we have ever seen. Plus, if we get to New York and you’re not Derek Hale, we go separate ways and never have to see eachother again.” He raised his arms in offering. Miguel looked at him up and down. Isaac had returned with something in his mouth. Scott threw it again.

Stiles cocked his eyebrow again.

“No, I’ll find my own way to New York,” Miguel turned and Isaac dropped whatever he had and started chasing after him.

“Fine. We’re going to be here for a couple more days. But after we’re gone, you will have missed your chance.” Stiles calls after him. Miguel continues to the whole in the fence and out to the street.

XxXxX

“That sucked.” Scott said as they walked back up to their room.

“Tell me about it. He would have been perfect. He’ll  be back though.” Stiles pushed the door open and fell back onto the chair he was sitting in earlier.

“How do you know?” Scott picked up the beer he was nursing, it had turned lukewarm.

“He needs to get to New York. He didn’t have his wallet. It wasn’t in his pocket and he left his bag in the other room. He wouldn’t do that if he had anything of value in it. Besides, if someone offered you a free ride to New York would you pass it up?” Stiles looked over to Scott.

Scott shrugged and looked back at his beer. “That dog was adorable.”

“That dog was annoying. What did he call it?”

“Isaac.” Scott said fondly.

“I don’t like it.”

OoOoO

Miguel had no place to go.

It was that simple. He wandered around with his bag, his dog, and a dog crate. He probably looked homeless by now. He hadn’t showered since before he left Beacon Hills. His feet were killing him and he just wanted a place to sleep. He hopes whoever has his wallet is having a nice meal and is going to choke on it.

That didn’t solve his immediate problem of finding free lodging though. He thought back to Scott and Stiles. Wow, that was a weird name. Isaac looked up at him from their spot on a bench.

“Those guys were weird,” Miguel says. Isaac just sighs and it looked like he raised his eyebrows. “We can’t go with them to trick Derek’s poor sister. The kid’s been missing for eight years.” Isaac put his head on his lap and sighed again.

“You don’t think I’ve thought about it? I mean I was found around the time of the fire. I had the hope as a kid to tell Melissa who I thought I was. She said if I was Derek Hale, Laura would have found me. Since no one ever claimed me…” Miguel looked up at the street in front of him. The sun was setting and the streets were calming down.

“I’m not Derek Hale. And we’re not going to New York with those guys.” Miguel stands up to find a place to sleep.

* * *

 

Chris never watched the Hale House. He was still on probation and didn’t want to land himself back behind bars so that he could watch an old burned down house. But today, today was different.

He sat in the car and watched the house. He saw the two squatters who lived in the house leave. He saw the neighbor walk passed with his dog. Hours passed. Only one or two cars passed. He doesn’t know what possessed him to watch the house today. He hadn’t been here since the fire.

The fire he helped set. The fire that landed his sister in federal prison. Still he sat in the car and waited for whatever he was waiting for.

He watched at the two boys who took residence in the old burned house returned looking tired. The shorter one talking about how they needed to be less picky while the other argued with him that they needed to be picky in order for ‘this’ to work. Whatever ‘that’ was.

Chris waited more. His patience turning to annoyance when he saw some kid walk up to the fence with a dog. He didn’t know what he was waiting for or what made him want to be sitting outside the shell of a house for hours. The dog found a way into the fence and the kid tried to get him to come back out.

He looked, familiar, Chris decided. Then again, with Derek Hale’s fate still unknown anyone who even resembled the boy caught his attention. Chris brought out his binoculars and watched as the boy walked around the exposed portion of the house. The way the kid stared out into the area where the party hall would be tickled Chris’ attention.

He got out of the car and crept into the bushes that surrounded the house. The kid was just standing there. Watching nothing unfold in front of him. His dog was bouncing around him as though trying to get his attention. He turned and looked up the stairs that were no longer there. Chris watched with intense concentration.

Could this be Derek Hale?

Chris continued watching as the squatters, the short one being a werewolf, approach the kid. They all looked the same age, maybe 17 or 18. Derek Hale is supposed to be 18, he reminded himself.

He listened in on to their conversation. Apparently, the kid with the dog is wanting to go to New York and the two squatters are trying to get him to go to con Laura Hale into thinking he is Derek. It would be a brilliant plan if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek Hale is presumed dead. Laura Hale couldn’t possibly to have this much hope that her brother is alive. It’s been eight years.

The kid with the dog turned them down anyway.

Chris decided this was a waste of a day. But he would be back tomorrow because the feeling he had wasn’t going away.

OoOoO

It was dark and he was still wandering the streets.Things didn’t bode well for the two of them. Miguel sat against a tree in the park with Isaac on his lap keeping him warm. Isaac had fallen asleep but Miguel couldn’t get himself to close his eyes for very long.

He thought about his day and how hopeful he was when he got off of the bus this morning and now he was looking at either becoming homeless in Los Angeles or going home and living the rest of his life as Miguel Fromm nowhere. He didn’t know what to do.

Melissa would know what to do. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Melissa. She was listed as ‘Mom’ because Erica changed it two years ago and he never changed it back. The phone rang twice before she answered.

“Miguel? Is everything alright?” She sounded as though she just woke up. Miguel hadn’t realized it was so late. He cringed before answering her.

“Hey Melissa. Sorry it’s so late. I just wanted to let you know what was going on.” He listened for a response.

“Why? Isn’t it like 5 am in New York right now?”

“I’m not in New York, I’m actually still in LA.” His voice was low in hopes that he didn’t disturb Isaac. “I also got a dog,” he scratched Isaacs ear. The dog moaned and sighed in his sleep.

“Why are you still in LA? When did you have time to get a dog?”

“Well, I saved the dog from being hit by a car. He just started following me, I named him Isaac,” he pets Isaac’s head as he talks. “And I’m still in LA because someone stole my wallet and I couldn’t get an airplane ticket for free. I met these two guys who wanted to take me to New York but I didn’t know what game they were playing. So now I’m considering coming home.” Miguel was looked down at his dog and played with his curls.

“Well, I’m sorry to hear about your wallet. I can’t wait to meet Isaac.” She was quiet for a little bit before continuing. “If you really want to have the chance to find your family, it would be smart to go with those guys. I mean, you’re not going to find anyone else willing to take you across the country for free.”

“They want me to pretend to be Derek Hale.” Miguel blurted out. The line went quiet.

“That is…. interesting. Why?” Melissa’s voice was full of confusion. Miguel say a hobo run and hide behind a tree.

“They think I’m him and want to take me to meet his sister.”

“Oh, well. That’s quite a jump. What do you think?”

“I don’t know. There’s so much missing from my life. Who's to say I’m not this Derek guy? I appeared out of nowhere the same time he disappeared. But you said that,”

“Miguel, it doesn’t matter what I have said. If it is important to you to see if this is your family you need to do this. You need to do what will make you happy. It’s best to get this out of your system when your young rather than when you have a life that will be disrupted.” Melissa sounded through the earpiece.

It was quiet as Miguel turned the idea around in his head. Stiles and Scott were willing to take him across the country on the off chance that he was Derek Hale. Even if he wasn’t he would be in New York and then he’d be able to find his family.  This could be his only chance. He had to take it.

“You’re right Melissa. I’m going to go with them.” Miguel moved, disturbing Isaac’s head a little as he tried to grab for his bag. He dug around and managed to find the book from his youth.

“Well Miguel, I hope you find what you’re looking for. I want you to call when you get a chance because these guys could very well be serial killers. I may not be your mother but that doesn’t stop me from seeing you as my son. And I want my son to make it home safe and sound.” Melissa’s voice flowed through the speaker of his phone.

Miguel thumbed the pages, “Yeah, I’ll call you as often as I can.”

“I love you Miguel. Please be safe. If you need anything, call and I’ll be on the first plane out.”

“I’ll be careful Melissa, and thanks,” Miguel smiled into his phone and shove the book back into his bag.

“I love you Miguel,”

“I love you Melissa.”

XxXxX

The knock on the door came too early in the morning. Stiles was still curled up in a ball on his small bed while Scott was sprawled out on the couch. While Scott was able to sleep through world war III, Stiles though, was an alerted sleeper. Something he had acquired while he lived on the streets.  Stiles rolled off of the bed and moved down the stairs to see who the fuck was knocking, more like banging, on their door at 6am.

“What?” Stiles swung the door open and lolled his head from one side to the other, raising an eyebrow to the unwanted visitor.

“Stiles?” it was Micheal, from yesterday.

“Excuse my language but, what the hell are you doing here so fucking early?” Stiles opened the door a little more. Miguel was standing there with his dumb dog, a duffle bag, and the dog crate. He looked like hell, hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. Grass stains on his jeans. Ah, a night on the streets.  

“I’m in,” he says looking down at the dog and then back at him.

“In what? My ass? You gotta be more specific man. It’s really fucking early.” Stiles rubbed his eyes.

“I want to go with you to New York and talk to Laura,” Micheal looked at him.

Stiles smiled, it grew on his face as his face brightened. “Well Micheal, this is going to be fun.” Stiles reached to put his arm around the guys shoulders.

“My name is Miguel,” he cut in. Stiles pulled him into the house. His dog followed him but Stiles closed the door before he could sneak into the house. He chuckled to himself and lead Miguel upstairs to where Scott was.

* * *

 

The kid was back again. The sun was barely up and if Chris had gotten to the house ten minutes later he would have missed the boys arrival.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I was a little shorter than I wanted it but eh, I couldn't make it any longer without dragging out more than I should have. 
> 
> POV Key  
> Xx Derek xX   
> Oo Stiles and Scott oO   
> \-- Chris --
> 
> After this chapter Derek, Scott and Stiles will all have the same POV. 
> 
> If there are any mistakes let me know and I will fix them as soon as I can. Leave a comment? 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com>tumblr.</a>)


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys.

Sorry for the huge absence. but I've decided to take this work unfinished until I have to time to work on it. I have school and I got a job and between those and family I haven't had much time to do much writing. I have written a little more but I don't like where it is going so I need to rework it a little. With that being said, I'm going to leave this story up but I won't update it until I have the rewrite done, I hope you all understand. I have quite a few projects going on right now so feel free to join me on [tumblr](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/) to learn more about those or if you have any questions. 

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to update soon, but I don't have a specific day I will be updating on. Seriously, it took me like three weeks to write this. 
> 
> Is there are any mistakes PLEASE let me know and I will fix them I promise!
> 
> Leave a comment and come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.smokesforsterek.tumblr.com).


End file.
